The invention relates more particularly to a motor vehicle disc brake including:                a cover including two tiered bores of parallel axes, each whereof includes at least one first section;        a caliper slidably mounted axially with respect to the cover;        two pins of parallel axes, each whereof includes an axial attachment end attached to the caliper and at least one guiding section for axial sliding of the caliper with respect of the cover which is slidably mounted, with a radial clearance, in the first section of the associated tiered bore of the cover.        
This particularly widespread design has drawbacks.
In a conventional disc brake, to enable the sliding of the pins in the first sections of the bores, a radial functional clearance is present between said pins and said associated first sections. This clearance is not geometrically spatially oriented, particularly in relation to the plane passing through the axes of the two pins.
During braking, friction linings applied to a disc in rotation are driven by the disc and in turn drive the caliper bearing the pins. This results in a shock between said pins and the associated reception and sliding guiding bores thereof which are formed in the cover. Uncontrolled clearance between these bores of the cover and the pins causes a braking noise when establishing the tangential bearing of the pins in the respective bores thereof.